This Coldest Heart
by rischa7x
Summary: Remake The Wild Ride (Cerita sebelumnya yang sudah dihapus, isi cerita tak berubah kecuali nama tokoh OC. Hanya memperbaiki penulisannya yang amburadul agar lebih enak dibaca) Naruto tak punya chakra. Hidupnya sudah tak punya tujuan. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This Coldest Heart**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Typo(s), Dll.**

ZRAASSSH!

Air dari langit mulai turun–menuntun bocah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah berlatih melempar _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya–berteduh. Dengan wajah masamnya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit kelabu yang semakin menggelap.

"Tch!" Dengan tampang kesal, bocah tersebut menepuk-nepuk jaket _orange-_ nya seraya nekat berlari menerobos hujan untuk pulang menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Bocah itu dikenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yatim piatu yang telah begitu banyak merasakan bagaimana pahitnya kehidupan. Langkah ringkih membawa dirinya ke sebuah apartemen tempatnya bernaung dan menanggalkan topeng yang begitu rapi ia ukir. Topeng senyuman tak ternilai dalam sekotak cacian.

Brukk!

Naruto melemparkan diri di kasur _single bed_ kumalnya. Terkulai lelah, ia memejamkan matanya meresapi perasaan resah yang mendera jiwanya memikirkan seorang _teman_ , memikirkan kegagalannya akan janji yang dibuatnya pada Haruno Sakura si gadis pujaan hatinya untuk membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke dari pelarian. Ucapan tak terbukti membuatnya frustasi dan jijik teringat. "Aku ingin mati saja. Tanpa pikiran ... tanpa raga ... dan tanpa nurani..."

 **Flashback: On**

Greek!

Pintu geser ruangan serba putih nan sempit tersebut terbuka lebar. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung masuk keruangan didampingi wanita paruh baya berambut pirang pucat dengan tulisan _judi_ dipunggung kimono hijaunya.

"Naruto..." Gadis tersebut meremas ujung baju merahnya sambil menghampiri pemuda kecil yang dibalut perban–dari tangan hingga menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya kecuali mata dan mulutnya.

Sejenak Naruto terkejut melihat mereka berdua, kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi sayu mengingat ketidakberdayaannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya–kembali pada pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah berdiri disisi ranjangnya. 'Sakura-chan...'

Beberapa saat, ruangan rawat inap tersebut terasa dingin membisu.

"Kudengar kau terluka parah." Wanita paruh baya berambut pirang tersebut mendekati ranjang Naruto. "Aku sangat khawatir, dan aku sangat bersyukur melihat kau baik-baik saja."

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan wanita paruh baya tersebut, dia menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf Sakura..."

"Kenapa Naruto minta maaf?" Sakura tersenyum kaku–dipaksakan.

"..."

"Kamu pasti memaksakan diri kan?! Dasar!" Sakura memasang raut marah kemudian tertawa hambar. "Lihat! Kau jadi kayak mumi begini!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, aku juga–"

"Lihat hari ini cuacanya cerah. Tirainya kubuka ya?!" Sakura membuka tirai yang menutupi ruangan tersebut.

Pemuda berambut nanas memasukan lengannya kedalam saku celana hitamnya sambil mendesah pelan. Dia mulai tidak tahan dengan suasana yang tidak enak ini.

"Sakura aku pasti akan menepati janjiku!" Naruto menatap Sakura berkilat-kilat penuh keyakinan. "Ini janji seumur hidup! Bukankah aku sudah bilang begitu!"

Tubuh Sakura terasa membeku. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto, sudahlah..."

Pemuda berambut nanas menukikan alisnya kesal. "Sakura dia–"

"Bukankah aku selalu bilang..." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku karena itu jalan ninjaku."

Pemuda berambut nanas melengkungkan bibirnya. Tersenyum.

"Khihi." Naruto terkikik.

"Naruto..." Sakura berjalan menuju ke pintu. "Maaf, aku akan membuatmu menunggu sebentar...," Sakura membuka pintu seraya membalikan tubuhnya–menatap Naruto dihiasi senyuman tulus. "...lain kali aku akan pergi bersamamu!"

Wanita paruh baya berambut pirang pun ikut tersenyum.

 **Flashback: Off**

 **-rischa7x-**

Naruto berdiri pinggir di lapangan latihan ketiga tempat Team-7 biasa latihan. Dia memakai celana dan jaket orange serta _hitai-ate_ lambang shinobi konoha di keningnya.

" _Ohayou_ Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyapanya. Dia melihat Sakura tengah berjalan santai kearahnya, dia memakai baju merah dan celana ketat hitam diatas lutut. _Hitai-ate_ dipasang dikepalanya seperti bandana.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. " _Ohayou_ Sakura-chan!"

"Pasti Kakashi-sensei bakal telat! Ya ampun! Kapan dia bisa tepat waktu?!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai menggerutu.

Setelah menunggu lebih dari 1 jam, seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih _spike_ datang menghampiri mereka. Dia tertawa nista dibalik masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. "Yo! Maaf terlambat! Dijalan aku melihat kucing hitam, karena aku nggak mau kena sial, aku mengambil jalan memutar lalu tersesat dijalan yang namanya kehidupan."

"Bohong banget!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Sudahlah, ayo ke gedung hokage!"

 **-rischa7x-**

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!"

Mendengar sahutan dari balik pintu, Kakashi beserta dua muridnya berjalan memasuki ruangan kecil nan rapi tapi di tempat-tempat tertentu terdapat beberapa tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan.

Kakashi membungkuk hormat pada wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang diikat belah dua serta tulisan _judi_ di belakang _kimono_ hijaunya, ia tengah duduk didepan meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen. "Hokage-sama tim kami siap ditugaskan."

"Team-7 kalian ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi Rank-C." Sang hokage wanita tersebut membalik dokumen yang dipegangnya.

"Apa misinya Tsunade baa-chan?" Naruto sangat antusias menunggu ucapan Tsunade selanjutnya.

"Misi kalian adalah mengantar dan melindungi seorang pengusaha tambang perak bernama Terada ke negara asalnya yaitu di _Tsuki no kuni_ yang berada di Pulau Bulan Sabit. Saat ini Terada-san sedang di pemandian air panas. Sekitar 30 menit lagi dia akan datang." Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya seraya menatap langit diluar jendela. "Kalian boleh kembali kerumah masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan barang bawaan supaya bisa langsung berangkat."

"Baik!" sahut Kakashi, Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan seraya membungkuk hormat kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh. "Iya Baa-chan?"

"Kau akan dilatih oleh Jiraya, pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat!" Tsunade menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto nyengir kuda seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Tidak usah khawatir Baa-chan, ini misi yang mudah."

'Perasaanku tidak enak.' Tsunade mendesah. Gelisah.

 **-rischa7x-**

Didepan gerbang desa, terlihat seorang pria berbadan tinggi nan kurus berambut putih tengah tersenyum lebar pada Tsunade yang berdiri disampingnya. Dia memakai _kimono_ hitam dan _haori_ putih. "Hallo, saya Terada. Mohon bantuannya!"

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya seraya menepuk pundak dua orang yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. "Saya Hatake Kakashi dan ini murid saya Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Mohon kerjasamanya!" seru Sakura dan Naruto sambil berbungkuk hormat bersamaan.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" Terada berjalan melewati gerbang desa diikuti Kakashi dan kedua muridnya.

Butuh berhari-hari untuk sampai ke Pulau Bulan Sabit. Walaupun ada beberapa masalah seperti dicegat kawanan bandit yang menghadang, hal ini tidak membuat perjalanan mereka terganggu karena Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura segera membereskannya. Team-7 hanya mengantar sampai ke pelabuhan di Pulau Bulan Sabit karena disana sudah ada anak buah Terada yang menunggu mereka dan menggantikan mereka menjadi _bodyguard_. Setelah mengantar sampai pelabuhan, team-7 langsung pamit dan memulai perjalanan kembali ke desa.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kakashi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Naruto, dia menjadi sangat pendiam. Naruto yang biasanya ceria, hiperaktif, kikuk dan tidak tau malu itu hanya diam–hingga mengundang rasa penasaran pada Kakashi dan Sakura. Bahkan saat Kakashi dan Sakura berbincang sesuatu, ia tidak ikut nimbrung didalamnya. Dia merendahkan kelopak mata dan mengabaikan apapun yang ada didepannya.

'Apa yang terjadi padanya?' batin kakashi dan Sakura bersamaan.

 **Naruto Point Of View: On**

Aku mengacuhkan Kakashi-sensei dan Sakura-chan yang menatapku penuh tanya. Aku hanya diam sambil memicingkan mataku dan terus menatap kedepan. Kuelus perutku, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku. Sejak berangkat misi sampai sekarang, perasaan tidak enak ini semakin menjadi.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu sangat pucat!" Sakura mengguncang bahuku sambil menatapku penuh khawatir. "Kakashi-sensei kita istirahat dulu! Sepertinya keadaan Naruto tidak baik!"

Kakashi-sensei tak kalah khawatir. "Iya! Kita istirahat dulu!"

"..."

"..."

Ucapan mereka terdengar sayup-sayup dan semakin menghilang dari telingaku. Pandanganku mengabur. Aku ditarik dan duduk entah dimana, yang bisa kulihat hanya tanah tandus yang kupijak dan sentuhan lembut yang mengelus keningku. Semakin kucoba menajamkan indra, duniaku terasa runtuh dan menggelap.

 **Naruto Point Of View: Off**

Clak! Clak!

Ruangan gelap penuh pipa-pipa basah, seekor rubah raksasa dengan ekor sembilan telah menyelesaikan _handseal-_ nya secara perlahan. "Khuhuhu akhirnya selesai! Sudah saatnya tahap akhir." Dia menyeringai jahat sambil melakukan _handseal_ rumit. " _Jutsu_ ini harus mengorbankan banyak _chakra_. Saat keluar dari sini, mungkin aku hanya memiliki sepertiga _chakra_ dan anak ini akan mati." Rubah tersebut menggeleng pelan. "Ah yang penting aku bebas! Aku tak peduli dengan bocah bodoh ini! Bukankah dia sendiri ingin mati?" Rubah tersebut tersenyum penuh arti. "Terimakasih selalu memberikanku tontonan yang menarik Naruto."

 **-rischa7x-**

Brukk.

Naruto ambruk kehilangan kesadarannya.

"NARUTO! HEY NARUTO! KAU KENAPA?!" Sakura menjerit kaget dan khawatir.

"Naruto! Hey Bangun! Kau kenapa?" Kakashi memeriksa tubuh Naruto. "Aneh! Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tubuh Naruto tidak terluka dan suhu badannya pun normal."

"U-Ugh!" Naruto mulai kejang-kejang dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

Kakashi dan Sakura ingin menolong Naruto, tapi mereka tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. "Naruto! Hey sadarlah!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto kumohon! Berhenti bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" Sakura menangis, semua ucapannya tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto.

Seeer.

Tak hanya keringat, darah pun mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit Naruto, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi warna merah. Naruto berhenti kejang-kejang. Lubang hitam muncul di perutnya dan mengeluarkan _chakra_ berwarna _orange_. _Chakra_ tersebut berkumpul di atas tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya hingga _chakra_ itu berubah menjadi sosok rubah raksasa berekor sembilan.

GROAARRRR!

Rubah tersebut menghentakan tubuhnya ke tanah dan mengeluarkan _chakra_ cukup banyak sehingga benda-benda yang berada di tanah tandus itu terlempar sangat jauh tak terkecuali Naruto.

Kakashi dan Sakura mencoba bertahan dari angin lokal yang di timbulkan monster tersebut. "Sakura kita mundur sekarang! Bawa Naruto lari sementara aku mengalihkan perhatiannya!"

"Baik sensei!" Sakura menoleh ke tempat Naruto terbaring. "Eh? Kemana Naruto? Mungkin dia terlempar, aku harus segera menemukannya! Dia pasti sedang menderita!" Sakura berlari mencari Naruto–panik.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sakura mencari Naruto, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto tidak ada! Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana...," Sakura terengah-engah menghampiri Kakashi sudah dalam kondisi hampir mati. "...sensei kita mundur dan sembunyi dulu! Lihat keadaanmu sensei!"

"Baiklah." Kakashi menanggapi dengan suara pelan nan lemah. "Kita lari dulu dari Kyuubi!"

GROOARRR!

Kyuubi mengangkat tangannya yang penuh dengan cakar tajam untuk menyerang–

Set!

–Kakashi dan Sakura berhasil kabur dengan _shunshin_. "Sial! Aku kehilangan mereka!" Kyuubi mengumpat menyesali dirinya membiarkan dua ninja yang melihatnya lolos. "Inilah akibatnya kalau kekuatanku hanya sepertiga. Dua manusia lemah saja aku tak bisa menghabisinya...," Kyubi mendengus kesal. "...sepertinya _chakra_ maksimalku sekarang hanya segini. Kalau begini, manusia akan dengan mudah menangkapku."

Kyuubi melakukan _handseal_ kemudian berubah menjadi rubah kecil berekor satu pada umumnya. "Sebaiknya aku mengecil menghilangkan tekanan _chakra_ ku. Aku ingin hidup biasa seperti rubah yang lain pada umumnya. Rupanya usaha bertahun-tahunku tidak sia-sia! AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAAAAS! HAHAHAHAHA." Kyuubi berteriak sambil tertawa riang seraya berlari ke hutan mencari petualangan atas kebebasannya sendiri.

 **-rischa7x-**

Kakashi dan Sakura bersembunyi di hutan rimba yang gelap. Sakura tengah mengobati Kakashi yang terbaring lemah di semak-semak pohon. "Sensei, bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak ada? Aku ... aku ... hiks..."

"Stt!" Kakashi menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura-mencoba menenangkan. "Setelah keadaan kita sedikit baikan, kita cari Naruto ... Semoga dia masih hidup."

"Kenapa _sensei_ berkata seperti itu? Seolah Naruto akan mati?!" Sakura menyempatkan bicara ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Karena..." Kakashi ragu untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"..."

"Karena apa sensei?"

Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya. " _Jinchuriki_ yang kehilangan _Bijuu_ -nya pasti mati."

"Naruto.." lirih Sakura seperti berbisik.

"Besok kita kesana lagi untuk mencari Naruto. Kuharap Kyuubi sudah pergi dari sana dan tidak ke tempat yang banyak penduduk, apalagi berniat menghancurkan sebuah kota atau desa." Kakashi berbalik dan tidur karena hari sudah larut malam.

Esoknya, sangat pagi sekali. Kakashi dan Sakura melakukan pencarian lagi. Semua daerah sekitar sampai jarak radius 25 kilometer dari tempat pertempuran sudah disisir. Hanya nihil yang didapat, bahkan sedikit saja sisa-sisa Naruto tidak ada. Mereka terus mencari Naruto hingga lupa waktu.

"Sakura! Ini sudah sore, dan kita tidak menemukan Naruto..." Kakashi menarik napas panjang. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa dan melaporkannya pada Hokage-sama."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Baik! Kau juga harus istirahat, lihat keadaanmu, aku juga setuju untuk pulang ke desa agar mendapat bantuan mencari Naruto."

"Ya."

 **-rischa7x-**

"Kyuubi bebas dan Naruto hilang?" Tsunade tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Dia menopang dagu di meja kerjanya sambil menatap Kakashi dan Sakura tajam.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

Tsunade memijit pelipisnya. "Kakashi, sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit dan rawat luka-luka mu! Sakura antar dia! Dan kau Suzune, panggil Team-8 dan Team-10 untuk misi mencari Naruto!"

"Baik Hokage-sama." Suzune dan Sakura keluar ruangan. Setelah mencapai pintu, Sakura menoleh. "Hokage-sama, bolehkah saya ikut mencari Naruto?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Satu jam dari sekarang berkumpul di gerbang desa."

"Baik!"

Beberapa menit setelah Sakura keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, datanglah ninja Team-8 dan Team-10. Team-8 terdiri dari Kurenai Yuuhi sebagai _jounin_ pembimbing, Hinata Hyuuga sang kunoichi dari klan Hyuuga yang pemalu sekaligus orang yang sangat mencintai Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba si pecinta anjing dan pemilik anjing bernama Akamaru, dan Aburame Shino yang paling bersahabat dengan serangga. Team-10 terdiri dari Sarutobi Asuma sebagai _jounin_ pembimbing, Yamanaka Ino si modis sang _rival_ Sakura, Nara Shikamaru si pemalas berambut nanas dan Akimichi Couji berbadan gendut tukang ngemil.

"Akan aku ceritakan dengan singkat. Terdapat monster yang disegel didalam tubuh Naruto, monster itu adalah Kyuubi alias siluman rubah berekor sembilan." Tsunade menatap para ninja didepannya tajam. "Dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi kemarin, Naruto mendapat musibah, Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya keluar secara paksa. Ada kemungkinan segelnya dirusak sedikit demi sedikit oleh Kyuubi tanpa Naruto sadari. Saat Kyuubi keluar dari tubuhnya, kemungkinan terbesar adalah Naruto terlempar ... Sakura dan Kakashi sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ditemukan juga."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata benar-benar terpukul mendengar berita ini.

"Aku tugaskan Team-8 dan Team-10 beserta Sakura dari Team-7 untuk menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan hidup atau mati! Satu jam lagi kalian berangkat! Kita kumpul digerbang desa!" perintah Tsunade tegas.

"Baik Hokage-sama!" jawab mereka serentak.

 **-rischa7x-**

Misi Team-8 dan Team-10 tidak berjalan sukses, mereka tidak menemukan Naruto ataupun Kyuubi dimanapun. Mereka sudah menyisir hampir seluruh daerah bahkan sampai ke laut.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa." Asuma menghisap batang rokoknya. "Sudah 3 hari kita berkeliaran tapi tidak mendapat hasil."

"Aku akan tetap mencarinya..," Suara hinata terdengar bergetar. "...aku yakin Naruto-kun masih hidup."

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata!" Sakura menatap Asuma protes.

Kurenai menghela napas panjang. "Kalian harus istirahat, terutama kamu Hinata! Kau menggunakan _byakugan_ terus menerus.. jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun ... hiks..." Hinata mulai menangis lagi.

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku yakin Naruto yang sangat kau sukai itu masih hidup." Kiba tersenyum menyemangati. "Sekarang kita pulang dan berdoa semoga Naruto baik-baik saja."

"Aku setuju dengan Kiba." sahut Ino di sambut anggukan Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru dan Shino.

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke desa dan melaporkannya kepada Hokage-sama." Asuma mematikan rokoknya seraya berjalan pelan. "Ayo!"

"Baik!" sahut mereka serempak, kecuali Hinata mengangguk lemah.

 **-rischa7x-**

Rapat Hokage, para tetua dan para pemimpin klan tak terelakan. Mereka sedang membahas tentang Kyuubi yang sedang bebas berkeliaran dan _Jinchuriki_ -nya yang tidak ditemukan.

"Aku sudah mengirim _genin_ serta pembimbingnya sebagai tim pencari tapi tidak menemukan adanya Naruto ataupun Kyuubi. Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka menyisir semua wilayah, saat ini mereka sudah kembali dan melaporkan bahwa misi tidak berhasil. Sekarang pencarian dilanjutkan oleh _anbu_." Tsunade memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kasar.

Seorang nenek tetua yang mengikuti rapat tersebut mendengus pelan. "Kita harus menangkap Kyuubi sebelum dia menghancurkan pemukiman!"

"Benar! Kita harus menyegelnya kembali! Bagaimana kalau desa lain tahu bahwa Konoha sudah tidak memiliki _Jinchuriki_ dan Kyuubi? Sebaiknya kita cari Kyuubi dan pilih orang yang kuat serta bersedia menjadi _Jinchuriki_!" Kakek berselimut perban membenarkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tsunade menatap kakek tersebut sinis.

Seorang Kakek yang duduk disamping si nenek mendehem pelan. "Hokage-sama, Naruto tidak mungkin masih hidup. _Jinchuriki_ yang kehilangan _bijuu_ -nya sudah pasti mati."

Debat mereka sudah berlangsung lama, akhirnya Tsunade mengalah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran para tetua.

 **-rischa7x-**

Angin kencang di pesisir pantai membuat seorang bocah kecil berusia 13 tahunan yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri menggigil kedinginan karena pakaian compang-camping yang dipakainya. Dia berambut pirang, berkulit tan, serta memliki tanda lahir berupa tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, karena rasa dingin yang dirasakan tubuhnya, dia terbangun dari pingsannya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, menampakan iris biru keruh yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. "Oh iya, tadi Kyuubi keluar dari dalam tubuhku dan aku diterbangkan olehnya." Dia menegadahkan kepalnya menatap langit. "Apa aku terhanyut kesini?"

Kruuuuukk!

Perut Naruto berteriak keras. "Sebelum cari cara keluar dari sini, pertama-tama aku harus mencari makanan dulu." Naruto bangkit dengan malas, menyeret tubuh ringkihnya yang terasa mati rasa untuk masuk ke dalam hutan di pulau kecil tersebut.

Didalam hutan, Naruto menemukan berbagai macam makanan seperti ubi jalar dan pisang. Dia makan dengan lahap sampai kenyang. Saat ingin mencari minuman, dia menemukan pohon kelapa, dia berniat memanjat pohon itu dengan menggunakan kontrol _chakra_ -nya agar bisa berjalan di pohon yang dulu dipelajarinya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa memusatkan _chakra_ ku? Apa aku harus membuat _rasengan_ untuk menebang pohon ini?"

"Ngghhh!"

Naruto mencoba membuat _rasengan_ , tapi dia tak bisa mengeluarkan dan memusatkan _chakra_ nya. "JANGAN-JANGAN AKU TAK BISA MENGELUARKAN _CHAKRA_ LAGI?!" Naruto berteriak _shock_ seraya menundukan kepalanya putus asa. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menjadi ninja lagi."

Naruto berjalan di pesisir pantai, dia terlihat bingung dan sedih. "Pulau ini sepi sekali, seperti tak pernah ada manusia disini."

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan menyembunyikan sinarnya. Langit jingga perlahan menjadi gelap. Lirih daun turun dari rindangnya penjaga napas kehidupan. Angin malam mulai membisikan dinginnya gelap yang menjelang.

"Tch!" Naruto berdecak kesal. "Kalau aku punya _chakra_ , aku pasti bisa berjalan di air dan tinggal bawa bekal secukupnya. Aku harus cari cara agar bisa keluar dari sini!"

Naruto masuk kedalam hutan, tangannya menggenggam kunai untuk melindungi diri dari binatang buas dan bahaya lain yang menunggunya. Dia naik ke sebuah pohon besar secara manual alias memanjat kemudian tertidur dengan perasaan yang was-was.

 **-rischa7x-**

GUBRAKK~

"ADAW!"

Pagi ini Naruto tidak bangun seperti biasanya. Dia biasa bangun dengan jam weker yang berisik, akan tetapi hari ini ia bangun karena jatuh dari pohon tempatnya tidur. Dia berusaha bangkit sambil memegang bokongnya yang ngilu seraya melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku lupa ... aku tak berada di rumah."

Untuk menutupi frustasinya, Naruto memikirkan hal positif, dimulai dengan mencari kayu untuk membuat rakit. Naruto masuk kedalam hutan yang paling dalam–mengikuti lawan arah arus sungai. Naruto melihat siluet seseorang, dia langsung menghampiri siluet tersebut. Naruto melihat lelaki berambut pink dengan iris berwarna _caramel_ dibingkai dengan kacamata putih tulang sedang berjongkok mencuci tangannya sambil mengumpat sesuatu. "Hei! Siapa kau?"

Pria kurus tersebut menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau yang siapa? Namaku Manto. Aku pemilik pulau ini! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Manto memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. 'Hmm.. dia sepertinya memiliki fisik yang kuat dan wajahnya terlihat seperti tipe orang pekerja keras, sepertinya hari ini aku sedang beruntung.'

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku terbang–eh terlempar dan saat terbangun, aku sudah di pesisir pantai pulau ini." Naruto menundukan kepalanya–menyembunyikan raut sedih dan frustasinya.

Manto mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, kau terdampar..."

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Manto. "Eto ... bolehkah aku minta tolong agar aku bisa pulang ke desaku?"

"Tidak bisa! Kau sudah berani menginjakan kaki di pulauku." Manto melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Kau harus jadi partner kerjaku."

"Eh? Kerja apa? Aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk membantumu." Naruto menatap pria kurus didepannya heran.

"Bukan pekerjaan yang sulit. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot bekerja keras." Manto tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau hanya perlu menahan apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Naruto sedikit penasaran. "Ja-Jangan-jangan kau akan menyiksaku?!"

Manto menggeleng pelan. "Bukan nak. Aku sedang melakukan suatu percobaan."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Aku adalah ilmuwan. Kau akan menjadi subjek percobaanku agar menjadi _Chimera Humanimal_. Manusia punya kekuatan binatang. Kau hanya perlu diam dan aku akan merawatmu serta membuatmu menjadi istimewa."

"Tapi aku ingin pulang ke desaku!" Naruto merengek sambil menatap Manto dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Manto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya dimana kau tinggal?"

"Di Konoha, desa para ninja yang hebat!" Naruto tersenyum bangga mengatakannya.

"Hoo jadi kau seorang ninja ya? coba perlihatkan jurusmu!" Manto tersenyum penuh arti.

"A-Aku sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan _chakra_ lagi...," Naruto kembali menundukan kepalanya. "...sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang ninja."

"Bagaimana keluargamu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya keluarga, tapi aku punya sensei dan teman-teman yang berharga."

"Teman kah? Biar kuberitahu nak. Kau tidak butuh yang namanya teman. Teman hanya akan menghianatimu dan suatu hari kau terpaksa harus _membunuh_ teman tersebut." Manto menyeringai penuh arti. 'Kebetulan sekali dia tidak punya keluarga! Aku harus mendapatkannya apapun yang terjadi!'

"Jangan asal bicara!" Naruto menatap Manto penuh amarah. "Mereka tidak seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan bagaimana sikap sensei dan teman-temanmu yang berharga itu." Manto duduk dibawah pohon dan mengisyaratkan agar Naruto juga ikut duduk.

"Kakashi-sensei adalah _jounin_ pembimbingku bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka adalah teman satu timku." Naruto memulai ceritanya.

Manto sedikit kesal mendengarnya. "Aku tanya kelakuan mereka terhadapmu."

"Sasuke selalu dingin dan mengejeku ' _dobe_ ' karena aku paling bodoh di akademi, sedangkan Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan selalu kasar padaku ... padahal aku sangat menyukainya...," Naruto menggaruk dagunya. "...kalau Kakashi-sensei adalah orang yang mengajarkanku menjadi ninja yang baik."

"Oh.. Apakah sensei-mu selalu memperhatikanmu?" Manto menatap penuh selidik "Maksudku apakah dia bersikap adil pada kalian?"

Naruto mengingat-ngingat sikap Kakashi "Um ... dia mengajarkan cara mengontrol _chakra_ agar bisa berjalan di pohon, tapi saat ujian _chunin_ dia sibuk mengurus Sasuke sehingga aku di ajarkan oleh _ero-sennin_."

"Hahahahaha." Manto tertawa riang membuat Naruto kesal mendengarnya. "Apakah orang seperti itu pantas untuk jadi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu?"

"Tentu saja! Daripada tidak punya siapa-siapa." Naruto merasa suaranya tertahan.

Manto mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan desamu? Apakah mereka menyukaimu?"

"Mereka memperlakukanku seperti sampah karena ada monster yang disegel didalam tubuhku...," Naruto tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Sekarang monster itu sudah keluar dari tubuhku, meskipun saat ini aku tidak punya _chakra_ , aku yakin mereka tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti itu lagi."

Manto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau yakin? Di desa ninja tapi tidak bisa menjadi ninja. Kau mungkin akan dianggap lebih buruk dari sampah ... dan teman-temanmu tidak akan menganggapmu karena kau orang yang tidak berguna. Sensei mu juga pasti tidak akan mengajari mu karena kau sudah tidak bisa menjadi ninja lagi."

"Mu-mungkin kau benar, tapi aku ingin bertemu mereka...," Naruto memeluk lututnya. "...disana juga aku punya cita-cita. Aku ingin menjadi hokage."

"Untuk apa? Melihat kau sudah tidak bisa jadi ninja, bagaimana kau bisa jadi _kage_? Pasti kau hanya akan diacuhkan dan dikucilkan." Manto mencoba meyakinkan Naruto. "Lebih baik kau disini, membantu penelitianku dan kalau berhasil kau akan punya kekuatan unik."

"Benarkah?" Naruto yang tak punya kekuatan sedikit tergiur mendengarnya.

"Yup!" Manto mengangguk mantap. "Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal pikiranku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi _hokage_?" Manto menatap Naruto heran.

"Agar mereka semua mengakuiku!" Naruto begitu semangat mengucapkannya disusul termenung sedih. "Dan sepertinya ... sekarang tidak bisa terwujud."

"Oh begitu, aku tidak menyangka kau itu sangat bodoh, hanya demi mendapat perhatian dan kekaguman warga." Manto tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau ingin jadi pahlawan agar semua orang mengakuimu?"

"Tentu saja! Pahlawan adalah sesuatu yang keren!" Naruto mengatakannya penuh percaya diri.

"Hmph." Manto menahan tawanya. "Pahlawan ataupun penjahat, mereka tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh. Pahlawan dapat pujian orang-orang dan penjahat dapat kebencian orang-orang ... kusarankan kau menjadi pembunuh bayaran saja. Manusia bisa menghianati kita tapi uang tidak mungkin menghianati kita."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar nasihat Manto.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau jadi partnerku? Aku usahakan tidak berlebihan. Hehehe." Manto merayu dihiasi senyum penuh arti.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Coldest Heart**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Typo(s), EYD Amburadeul, Dll.**

Ditengah-tengah sebuah pulau kecil terlihat sebuah rumah kayu yang dikelilingi hutan belantara. Rumah minimalis yang bersih dan indah. Rumah itu milik Manto, seorang ilmuwan yang sengaja tinggal disana agar tidak ada yang menganggu penelitiannya. Didalam rumah tersebut terdapat labolatorium bawah tanah yang sangat luas. Kamar-kamar berjajar dan peralatan yang komplit.

Di labolatorium bawah tanah, Naruto berdiri terpaku memandangi seorang gadis pirang yang terbaring ditutup kain putih dengan selang-selang menempel pada tubuhnya. Naruto melirik Manto yang berdiri disampingnya sambil menunjuk gadis tersebut. "Manto _-_ san siapa dia?"

"Namanya Shion, tubuhnya baru selesai kupasangi pengaman. Dia orang yang sangat luar biasa. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih bertahan setelah kuoperasi. Melihat hasil ini, aku menyerah untuk _operasi_ _chimera humanimal_ spesies predator." Manto melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya–ingin tahu reaksi Naruto. "Kau akan kutanami spesies organisme kecil tapi punya kekuatan hebat."

"Memang dia memiliki kekuatan binatang apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Belut listrik." Manto menarik napas panjang seraya tersenyum antusias. "Organisme yang lahir dengan kemampuan mengendalikan listrik dan merupakan predator puncak pada rantai makanan ... walaupun belut, spesies ini berkembang dengan cara berbeda."

"Cara berberda? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kemampuannya melepas listrik disempurnakan untuk melukai atau membunuh musuh dan mangsanya. Ketika belut listrik mengeluarkan listrik, dia juga menerima serangan listrik. Namun lemak tebal yang ada di tubuhnya berfungsi sebagai insulator dan bisa menghindari luka berat." Manto menghela napas sementara Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk seolah mengerti. "Kemampuan ini bagai pedang bermata dua, saat mengoperasi untuk memasukan DNA organisme sel belut listrik kedalam sel manusia, dia akan baik-baik saja sebelum mencoba kekuatanya karena pada tingkat ini tubuh subjek juga menerima serangan listrik." Raut Manto berubah jadi sedih dan kecewa. "Untuk itu aku tanami pengaman didalam tubuhnya Shion dan telah berhasil walaupun dia menjadi pendiam dan kaku. Dia hanya menanggapi apa yang aku katakan seperlunya ... mungkin karena dia banyak tersetrum dirinya sendiri dan disetrum olehku untuk penelitianku. Padahal dulunya dia tidak sependiam sekarang."

Penjelasan Manto membuat Naruto ngeri dan takut. "Ka-kalau begitu aku tidak mau menjadi subjek penelitianmu! Te-Terimakasih karena memberi baju dan makan. A-Aku akan menebang pohon dan membuat perahu kecil saja. Aku harus pulang!"

"Naru, bukankah tadi kau sudah menyebut _baiklah_? Apa kau berniat menarik kata-katamu?" tanya Manto retoris.

"A-aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku! Karena itu adalah jalan ninja-ku!" seru Naruto.

Manto menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kau mau kan?"

"A-aku sudah bukan ninja lagi, jadi–"

"Jadi kau berniat menarik kata-katamu mentang-mentang kau bukan ninja lagi? Jadi menurutmu kalau kau ' _bukan ninja lagi_ ' tidak apa-apa menarik kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan dan mengecewakan orang lain?" Manto memotong ucapan Naruto dengan deretan pertanyaan.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku hanya belum siap!" Naruto berusaha menyangkal ucapan Manto.

"Apa kau takut? Ternyata kau seorang penakut ya." Manto tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak takut!" Naruto yang tidak suka diremehkan pun terpancing.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku tidak mau kau mati...," Manto mencoba meyakinkan. '...dan kehilangan subjek yang datang sendiri.'

Naruto mendesah. "Baiklah..."

 **-rischa7x-**

BRAKK!

Seorang kakek tua yang dipenuhi perban menggebrak meja karena kesal dan marah. "Bagaimana mungkin Kyuubi yang memiliki tubuh sebesar itu tidak ditemukan? Jangan bercanda! Berita tentang ini juga sudah menyebar keluar desa. Bagaimana kalau situasi ini dimanfaatkan desa lain untuk menyerang Konoha, atau desa lain mencari Kyuubi untuk menambah kekuatan tempur desanya?!"

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, ini sudah hampir dua minggu dan saya mengusulkan agar lebih baik kita melupakan masalah ini dan berhenti mencari Kyuubi." Pria paruh baya berjenggot yang mirip Shikamaru tersebut mencoba mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Kalau masalah desa lain yang mencari kesempatan, itu bukan masalah besar ... kita bukan desa lemah yang sangat membutuhkan kekuatan bijuu ... dan untuk desa lain yang mencari Kyuubi demi kepentingan desanya, lebih baik kita biarkan saja karena tidak mudah menyegel Kyuubi."

"Aku setuju dengan Shikaku...," Tsunade berdehem seraya menatap semua peserta rapat satu-persatu. "...tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Naruto, apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa tidak ada yang menemukannya?"

Seorang nenek yang duduk disamping Shikaku mendengus. "Bukankah kau sudah tau jika _jinchuriki_ yang kehilangan bijuunya akan mati?"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau tidak menemukan mayatnya." Tsunade memijat pelipisnya.

"Kembali ke topik, aku setuju dengan usulan Shikaku." Pria paruh baya yang duduk disamping Shikaku mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

 **-rischa7x-**

"Kau sudah siap Naru?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan seraya duduk di sisi ranjang _single bed_ di ruangan serba putih tersebut. Ya! Saat ini Naruto berada di ruang operasi labolatorium bawah tanah milik Manto. "Sebelum dioperasi, aku ingin tahu DNA apa yang akan kau masukan kedalam sel-ku?"

"Serangga."

Jawaban datar Manto membuat Naruto sangat terkejut. "APA?! Kenapa serangga? Aku tidak suka serangga!"

Manto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jangan berkata begitu, akan memasukan serangga _bakudan ari_ alias semut peledak. Kalau kau punya kekuatan ini, kau bisa meledakkan apa saja yang ingin kau ledakan."

"Kedengarannya memang hebat, tapi–"

"Lebih baik kita mulai. Berbaringlah..." Manto melakukan _handseal_ yang Naruto hapal dan ketahui. " _Kagebunshin no jutsu_!"

Naruto terpana dan kaget menatap klon-klon Manto. "A-Apa?! Kau bisa jurus ninja? Apa kau sebenarnya ninja?"

"Aku memang ninja. Dulu aku punya partner, tetapi mereka menghianatiku dan terpaksa aku membunuh mereka." Manto menghela napas panjang. "Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mempercayai siapapun selain percaya pada diriku sendiri. Untuk menutupi kesendirianku dan memperlancar rencanaku, aku butuh partner, makanya aku mencari tahu dan belajar tentang kagebunshin kepada seorang ninja pelarian."

"Walau begitu kau cukup hebat!" Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Itu jurus andalanku."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan karena aku akan mulai." Manto membius Naruto dan mulai melakukan operasinya.

Setelah selesai mengoperasi Naruto, Manto membereskan peralatan operasinya seraya naik ke lantai atas untuk mandi dan makan kemudian kembali lagi untuk memantau keadaan Naruto dan memeriksa keadaan Shion.

Manto melihat Shion membuka matanya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Shion mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Biar kuperiksa keadaanmu." Manto memeriksa layar mesin yang terhubung dengan selang-selang yang menempel di tubuh Shion. "Tubuhmu membaik...," Manto melepas selang-selang yang menempel di tubuh Shion. "...naiklah ke atas lalu mandi sementara aku akan menyiapkan baju dan makanan untukmu."

Shion mengangguk. Dia melirik kasur di sebelahnya dan melihat seorang anak kecil terbaring dengan infus tergantung di sebelahnya. "Dia..."

"Dia Naruto. Sama denganmu, dia kuberi kekuatan semut peledak. Baik-baik padanya."

"Ya."

 **-rischa7x-**

Naruto membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis cantik tengah duduk disampingnya, iris violetnya terlihat sangat indah walau menggambarkan kekosongan.

Shion menatap Naruto datar. "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Ya ... apa aku tertidur seharian?" Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Tidak, tapi sudah 5 hari."

Naruto tidak menutupi rasa terkejutnya. "Eh? Bohong..."

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?" Shion mendengus pelan. "Operasi yang kau jalani sangatlah berat. Kau sangat beruntung berhasil melalui operasi ini."

"Kau cukup banyak bicara...," Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

"..."

"...Manto-san bilang bahwa kau pendiam dan kaku."

"Aku tidak suka padanya."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mendapat _deathglare_ Shion. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Manto-san?"

"Entah..."

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan pria kurus berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Oh kau sudah bangun Naru? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Naruto tersenyum kaku. "Tidak begitu baik."

"Naiklah! Ayo kita makan malam ... aku sudah menyiapkannya untuk kalian."

 **-rischa7x-**

Manto beserta dua kelinci percobaannya tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam di meja makan kayu berbentuk persegi. Mereka makan dalam diam dengan berbagai macam pikiran dalam benak masing-masing.

"Naru, selesai makan datang ke bawah. Kau akan ku periksa."

Ada perasaan tak suka saat mendengar perintah Manto. Naruto menatapnya heran. "Bukankah tadi sudah kau periksa dan operasiku sudah sukses? Kenapa harus di periksa lagi?"

Manto menegak habis teh manisnya. "Kau harus melakukan beberapa tahap agar bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Seperti Shion..."

"...disetrum?" Naruto menambah ucapan Manto. Ragu.

"Shion disetrum untuk memancing sel belut listrik dan membangkitkan kekuatannya. Kau hanya akan di suntik saja." Manto menatap Naruto datar.

"Ba-baiklah." Naruto memejamkan matanya seraya mendesah pelan.

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo kebawah!" Manto bangkit seraya meletakan piring kotornya di bak cuci piring yang tak jauh dari meja makan. "Shion, tolong bereskan dan tidurlah."

"Baik."

Naruto kembali terbaring di ruangan suram yang penuh alat-alat canggih. Dia hanya mengenakan celana boxer saja. Tangan dan kakinya di ikat pada masing-masing sisi ranjang. "Kenapa kau mengikatku?"

"Untuk mencegah beberapa kemungkinan." Manto menyuntikan sesuatu pada lengan Naruto.

Deg!

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Naruto bagai diserang ribuan semut ganas. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Dia berhenti menjerit kesakitan saat kesadarannya hilang.

 **-rischa7x-**

Siang yang terik membuat pasir putih di pesisir pantai terlihat berkilauan. Dua orang berbeda gender menghentikan langkahnya seraya duduk santai di bawah pohon kelapa yang ada di pesisir itu. "Naru, apa tak apa kita berteduh? Sebaiknya kita langsung mencari makanan. Nanti ilmuwan gila itu marah."

"Ilmuwan Gila? Kenapa kau menyebutnya seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Dia terus membunuh orang demi kepuasannya...," Shion menghela napas panjang seraya menghembuskannya perlahan. "Mungkin hanya aku yang tidak mati, tapi aku tersiksa karena melihat banyak kematian yang disebabkannya. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang dia lakukan padamu tadi malam?"

"Dia menyuntiku. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan." Naruto bergidik ngeri mengingatnya.

"Kau hebat! Aku selalu berteriak karena tidak kuat ... kalau kau diam saja, dia akan senang dan menambah tegangan..." Shion menundukan kepalanya, menatap sandal kayu yang dipakainya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Aku kan laki-laki, jadi harus kuat, tapi ... mendengar cerita darimu, apa lebih baik kalau aku juga akan berteriak?"

"Heee? Bukannya kalau kuat harus bertahan, tidak teriak?" Shion menengadah–menatap Naruto dihiasi senyum mengejek.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto terasa sakit, ia mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga. Naruto bangkit seraya berkacak pinggang. "Sudahlah, ayo cari mangsa dan kayu bakar!"

"Yosh kita berlomba! Kamu lewat sana, aku lewat sini!" Shion ikut bangkit dengan raut antusias.

"O-Oke."

Shion berlari ke hutan sementara Naruto berlari ke jalan yang di tentukan Shion walau rasa sakit di tangannya semakin menjadi. Dia menghentikan langkahnya seraya bersandar di batu besar. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya.

Pluk

Seperempat tangan kirinya putus dan terjatuh.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mencoba agar setenang mungkin. Dia menggertakan giginya menahan rasa sakit dan ngilu yang semakin menjadi. Tangan kanannya yang bergetar memungut tangan kirinya yang terjatuh.

Pluk!

Tangan yang dipungutnya jatuh kembali ditambah setengah telapak tangan kanannya yang ikut terputus menyisakan jempol yang masih tersambung.

"U-ugh...!" Naruto berusaha mengambil bagian-bagian tangannya yang terjatuh–dicapit oleh kedua tangannya yang sudah buntung. Setelah berhasil, dia langsung berjalan terseok-seok menuju kediaman Manto. Beberapa menit bagai ribuan tahun. Akhirnya Naruto sampai di kediaman Manto. Dia langsung turun ke lab.

Manto menghampiri Naruto yang turun ke lab tanpa diminta. "Naru? Ada apa?"

Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, Naruto mencoba ngeluarkan suaranya. "Ta-tanganku pu-putus..."

Bruk!

Naruto terjatuh pingsan.

Manto mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala _bridal style_ dan membaringkannya di ranjang lalu menjahit–menyambungkan kembali tangan Naruto.

 **-rischa7x-**

"Sedang apa kamu Shion?"

Manto heran mendapati Shion tengah celingak-celinguk dihalaman rumah.

"Naru tidak ada."

"Dia sudah kembali, tangannya mengalami kecelakaan...," Manto mengisyaratkan agar Shion masuk membawa buah-buahan yang dipeluknya. "...dan dia sedang beristirahat di lab."

- **Skip Time-**

Malam yang cerah dengan suasana yang indah dan menenangkan. Di meja makan kecil hanya ada Shion dan Manto.

Shion menegak habis air minumnya. "Aku akan membangunkan Naruto."

"Tidak usah." Manto menghentikan aktifitasnya menyendok sup kelinci–didepannya seraya menatap Shion datar. "Kalau dia sadar, aku akan menyuruhnya makan. Daripada mengkhawatirkannya, lebih baik kau persiapkan diri untuk percobaan berikutnya."

"..."

Setelah selesai makan, Shion membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Sementara Manto pergi ke lab–melakukan persiapan untuk Shion.

"Kau siap?"

Shion mengangguk pelan.

"Berbaringlah."

Shion berbaring di ranjang tanpa protes.

Manto mengikat tangan dan kaki Shion serta memasang selang-selang dengan ujung lempengan besi di tubuh dan wajahnya. "Kau siap Shion?"

"..."

Shion tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Bzztttttt!

"AAAAAAAAAA! GYAAAAAAAAAAAA ~!"

Shion berteriak karena sengatan listrik yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Manto mematikan mesin penghasil listrik yang menyengat Shion. Dia disetrum lebih dari 2 jam dan selama itu pula dia terus berteriak. Shion megap-megap, bernapas sangat cepat seolah kehabisan udara, matanya yang sayu menatap Manto–lelah.

Manto mengacak rambut Shion pelan. "Kerja bagus, Shion! Sepertinya pengendalianmu semakin membaik. Aku harus memeriksa dan menambah pengaman. Lebih baik aku selesaikan hari ini agar kedepannya aku fokus pada Naru." Manto mengeluarkan _bunshin_ -nya untuk memulai mengoperasi Shion.

Diruangan sebelah Naruto membuka matanya, dia bangkit serta memaksakan diri untuk berjalan ke kamar di sampingnya. Naruto mengintip Manto sedang mengoperasi Shion, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ranjangnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"NARU BANGUN! AYO SARAPAN! KAU BELUM MAKAN DARI KEMARIN!" Manto berteriak di pintu tangga.

Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah bangun pun bangkit seraya berjalan ringkih menuju lantai atas. Dia duduk di meja makan. Sejenak dia mencoba menggerak-gerakan tangannya yang dibalut perban. 'Wow sudah sembuh! Walau dia gila, ternyata dia cukup hebat.'

"Mana Shion?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dia sedang beristirahat di lab." Manto meletakan goreng ikan dan nasi di meja makan. "Aku selesai mengoperasinya tahap akhir."

"Ha?"

"Aku telah menciptakan mahluk yang mengerikan. Menghasilkan listrik tanpa menjadi ninja! Benar-benar sangat menarik! Perasaan ini ... perasaan puas ini ... Apakah ini yang disebut _cinta_?" Manto tertawa riang dengan tampang _psycho_ -nya.

Naruto hanya cengo 'Ternyata dia lebih dari sekedar gila! Aku harus cari cara untuk keluar dari sini!'

"Setelah selesai makan kau kutunggu di lab!" Manto tersenyum lebar.

Naruto memelas. "Suntik lagi?"

Manto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

'Cih! Demi obsesimu kali!'

 **-rischa7x-**

Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto terbaring hanya mengenakan celana boxer dan terikat. Dia disuntik dan menahan rasa sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut ngilu, dia menahan suaranya karena tidak mau diremehkan Shion yang terbaring disebelah ruangannya. 'Aku kuat! Lelaki harus kuat!'

Tubuhnya bergerak tak tentu arah. Kalau saja dia tak diikat, mungkin dia sudah terbaring di lantai–tak tentu arah karena kejang-kejang. Walau begitu, Naruto tetap menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak dan terus mencoba menjaga kesadarannya.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak teriak-teriak seperti sebelumnya, Manto sangat senang, dia menyuntik Naruto lagi.

"U-Ugh ... GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto lupa diri akan pemikiran _lelaki harus kuat_ , dia berteriak-teriak selama beberapa menit sampai suaranya habis. Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, dia menatap Manto dengan pandangan kosong, mata biru langitnya berubah jadi biru kelam.

"Ghehe." Naruto menyeringai.

BRAKK!

Ranjang Naruto tiba-tiba rusak, apapun yang disentuh Naruto meledak atau rusak. Dimulai besi ranjang sampai alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Semuanya rusak.

Manto melarikan diri seraya mengunci Naruto di kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Manto kembali masuk, dia melihat Naruto terbaring pingsan dilantai. Manto mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto menggunakan tongkat untuk membangunkan Naruto karena takut Naruto lupa diri dan meledakkannya.

"Naru ... hey!"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Manto membuat satu _bunshin_ lalu memindahkan tubuh Naruto ke kamar lain. Dia memeriksa keadaan Naruto untuk ditulis di buku laporan hariannya.

"Manto-san ... ka-kakiku sakit, rasanya ngilu sekali."

"Hegh!" Manto terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba bangun. "Barusan aku periksa, keadaanmu normal kok."

"U-ugh..!"

Seperti kejadian tangan sebelumnya, kali ini kedua kaki Naruto terputus-putus menjadi beberapa potongan. Bahkan di perut, punggung dan bahu kanannya juga sobek–walau tidak sampai putus. Secepat kilat, Manto membuat beberapa _bunshin_ lalu membius Naruto untuk menjahit–menyambung-nyambungkan potongan-potongan tubuh Naruto.

 **-rischa7x-**

Sudah seminggu semenjak Naruto hilang kendali, kakinya yang terpisah-pisah menjadi 7-8 bagian kini sudah sembuh walau menyisakan banyak sekali bekas jahitan. Tangan, kaki, perut, punggung, dan hampir semuanya banyak bekas luka jahitan kecuali wajahnya saja yang terlihat utuh tanpa goresan. Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri, sedangkan Shion baru sadar.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Shion menatap Naruto datar.

"Dia kehilangan kendali dan tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan obat yang ku beri hingga menjadikannya seperti itu." Jawab Manto acuh.

Shion menatap penuh selidik. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku menyuntikan virus pemancing sel semut agar berkembang dengan cepat serta tidak merubah tubuhnya menjadi semut tetapi hanya memiliki kekuatannya." Shion menatap Manto dengan tatapan kosong nan dingin. "Hari ini kau yang masak. Pergilah berburu sambil mencoba kekuatanmu karena kekuatanmu sekarang sudah sempurna. Kau bisa mengeluarkan listrik tanpa menyakitimu ... mulai sekarang kau tak perlu lagi ku periksa."

Shion mengangguk seraya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Aku ceroboh! Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan subjek penelitianku, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sepertinya anak ini tidak akan bertahan." Manto gelisah sambil mondar-mandir. "Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan sadar ... terpaksa aku harus mengakhirinya." Manto menyiapkan sesuatu di samping Naruto yang masih koma. Dia berdehem seraya menatap Naruto sayu. "Uzumaki Naruto-san, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Sebagai penghormatan, aku memberimu sedikit _hadiah_ ucapan selamat tinggal ... ini adalah virus pemancing sel semut yang terakhir kuberikan padamu." Manto menyuntik Naruto. "Aku menyuntikmu lagi sebagai harapan terakhir ... kalau kau bertahan, berarti kau jadi mahluk ciptaanku yang hebat ... kalau kau mati, berarti sangat disayangkan."

Setelah disuntik, Naruto membuka matanya lebar seolah bola matanya akan keluar. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto menghentikan teriakannya seraya menatap Manto dengan tatapan kosong, Melihat reaksi Naruto yang tenang, Manto merasa sangat bahagia. "Naruto kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tidak buruk." Naruto menarik napas panjang seraya menatap Manto–datar. "Dimana Shion?"

Manto menatap Naruto berbinar-binar. "Dia sedang berburu. Kau lapar? Sudah seminggu kau koma. Lihat! Kau kurus sekali tapi, sepertinya kau bertambah tinggi."

"Aku tidak lapar. Manto-san.. ada yang mau kubicarakan." Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Manto mendekat.

Manto duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto. "Apa itu?"

Naruto menggerakan tangannya–memberi isyarat bahwa dia ingin membisikan sesuatu. Mengerti akan maksud Naruto, Manto mendekatkan telinganya.

"Matilah..." bisik Naruto seraya menyentuh wajah Manto.

Manto langsung berdiri–terkejut. "Apa maksud–"

Blub! Blub! Blub!

Di kepala Manto, tiba-tiba bisul-bisul bermunculan dan semakin membesar—

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

—kemudian meledak.

Otomatis kepala Manto pun ikut meledak. Kepalanya tercecer menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Tidak puas hanya meledakan kepalanya, Naruto turun dari ranjang dan menyentuh kaki, tangan, dada dan perut Manto membuat seluruh tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping.

 **-rischa7x-**

 **Shion Point Of View: On**

Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku bisa berada disini. Hidupku dan diriku telah dimanfaatkan. Hidupku sudah dibeli orang lain. Tak ada pilihan lain selain bekerja dan membantu eksperimennya. Aku selalu memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari pantauannya. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku hanya belut yang terikat dengan _elektroda_. Sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Dia sama sepertiku. Hanya saja, dia selalu ceria dan sangat baik padaku. Sekarang hidupku lebih _hidup_. Dia adalah Naruto, hanya saja sudah seminggu ini dia belum sadarkan diri.

Hari ini Manto menyuruhku berburu. Aku bosan makan daging dan memutuskan untuk memancing di sungai. Walau dikatakan memancing, sebenarnya aku hanya memasukan tanganku kemudian mengalirinya dengan listrik sehingga banyak ikan mati tersengat listrik bermunculan. Dengan gesit, aku memungut dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang.

Kulihat wajan yang ku bawa sudah penuh dengan ikan. "Kukira sudah cukup."

Aku langsung pulang dan memasak ikan. Setelah selesai, aku turun kebawah hendak memberi tahu Manto kalau makanan telah siap. Aku memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto terbaring, akan tetapi pemandangan mengerikan yang menyambutku.

Kulihat Naruto sedang berdiri diatas genangan darah dan daging-daging kecil yang tercecer. "Na-Naru apa itu?" Aku menunjuk genangan darah dengan tangan bergetar. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku membunuhnya."

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bebas." Raut datar Naruto berubah menjadi ceria seperti biasanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Shion, ada apa kau kesini?"

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan diatas."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama!"

"Ayo."

 **Shion Point Of View: Off**

Naruto dan Shion makan dalam diam. Naruto telah menyelesaikan makannya. "Shion, maukah kau ikut denganku meninggalkan pulau ini?"

Shion langsung menghentikan acara makannya seraya menatap Naruto. "Aku mau, sejujurnya aku juga sudah tidak tahan tinggal disini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Naruto memamerkan senyuman lebarnya.

Shion telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya lalu membereskan meja dan cuci piring sementara Naruto pergi mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai celana jeans panjang yang longgar dan memakai kaos polo berwarna hitam dengan kerah berwarna kuning. Dengan rambut jabrik acak-acakan, badan yang tinggi dan kurus membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan walaupun di tangannya terekspos banyak bekas luka jahitan.

Shion yang tengah duduk di kursi, melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan seperti itu sedikit terperangah. "Kau tambah tinggi dan jadi terlihat sedikit keren Naru."

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Begitukah?"

Shion mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita akan pergi dari sini?"

"Secepatnya ... kita harus membuat perahu dulu."

"Kalau soal itu tidak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan pada si gila itu? Kenapa sampai seperti itu?" Shion teringat dengan ceceran tubuh Manto yang sampai sekarang belum dibersihkan.

"Aku meledakkannya."

Shion terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. "Meledakkannya?"

"Kau tahu kan aku diberi DNA semut peledak? Nah aku mengeluarkan cairan tertentu dari pori-poriku seraya menempelkannya pada benda atau mahluk lain. Mereka yang kusentuh bisa meledak jika aku menginginkannya." Jelas Naruto singkat.

"Memangnya kau bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu? Sejak kapan?" Shion semakin penasaran.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Entahlah, yang jelas aku bisa mengendalikannya dengan pikiranku."

"Pikiranmu? Apa maksudmu kau bebas memutuskan apakah ' _sesuatu yang kau sentuh dengan cairan peledakmu_ ' itu akan meledak atau tidak?" tanya Shion memastikan.

"Begitulah..." Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "...selain itu, aku juga bisa merasakan aura!"

"Aura?" Shion mengerutkan keningnya–tak mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum bangga. "Aku bisa merasakan aura keberadaan mahluk hidup. Seperti di pulau ini, aku merasakan setidaknya ada 300 hewan buas."

"Keren bangeeet!" Shion terkagum-kagum menatap Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa maksudmu tidak usah memikirkan perahu?" Naruto menatap Shion heran–memikirkan ucapan Shion sebelumnya.

Shion tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau pikir bagaimana dia membawa subjek-subjek percobaannya dari luar pulau?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tau. Kau tau sendiri aku berada disini karena terdampar."

"Di lab ada pintu rahasia ke gua laut dan disana ada kapal selam."

"Benarkah? Yosh! Ayo kita siap-siap!" Naruto tampak bersemangat.

Shion memutar bola matanya–bosan. "Iya, tapi kita harus menyiapkan persediaan makanan dan menghancurkan tempat ini dulu supaya kalau ada orang kesini hanya akan menyangka bekas rumah biasa ... bukan bekas lab."

"Siap!"

"Karena kau hanya bisa menghancurkan sesuatu, kau yang bakar dan hancurkan alat-alat di lab ... semuanya sampai tak bersisa!" Shion mengacungkan tangannya yang terkepal. Bersiap-siap. "Aku akan berburu mencari persediaan makanan untuk kita."

"Oke!"

 **-Skip Time-**

Malam ini tidak tidak seperti malam biasanya. Naruto baru menyelesaikan tugasnya membakar semua barang Manto seperti peralatan, laporan dan lain-lainnya. Sekarang lab hanya tinggal ruangan kosong. Sementara Shion sudah selesai menyiapkan baju, makanan, alat makan, sabun dan keperluan lainnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Naruto menggeliat meregangkan tangannya.

"Sudah!"

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!"

Shion dan Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong untuk sampai ke gua bawah laut. Setelah sampai, mereka melihat kapal selam yang tidak terlalu besar. Mereka pun masuk kedalam kapal tersebut.

"Kau bisa mengoperasikannya?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Shion tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "Tentu saja bisa."

"Syukurlah. Aku tidak mengerti soal mesin..." Naruto nyengir kuda. Malu.

"Kapal ini menggunakan tenaga listrik, di mesin kendali ada benda seperti baterai. Sekarang kondisinya energinya masih penuh, kalau misal energinya habis tinggal aku aliri listrik dengan kemampuanku." Shion berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum.

Naruto kagum. "Kekuatanmu bermanfaat sekali."

"Tentu saja! Ayo berangkat!"

"Ou!" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya antusias.

Mereka pun memulai perjalanan mereka.

Diperjalanan mereka selalu singgah di sebuah pulau dan mencari bahan makanan sambil berpetualang. Seperti lomba berburu atau merampas harta para bandit dan sebagainya.

 **-rischa7x-**

 **2 Tahun Kemudian**

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak Naruto dan Shion meninggalkan pulau tempat mereka bertemu. Sekarang usia Naruto sudah berumur 15 tahun dengan perawakan yang sangat tinggi dan sangat kurus tapi berotot serta dihiasi bekas jahitan-jahitan dikulit tan-nya, rambut pirangnya sudah menutupi telinganya padahal sudah beberapa kali di pangkas oleh Shion. Sedangkan Shion sendiri sudah berumur 17 tahun, dia berkulit putih eksotis dengan rambut yang tetap sama yakni pirang sepunggung dengan poni rata.

Naruto ataupun Shion selalu memakai celana jeans dan baju kaos polos, bedanya Naruto selalu dibalut jaket ber- _hoodie_. Dia tidak suka memamerkan bekas jahitannya yang banyak dan mencolok.

Naruto dan Shion baru saja selesai berbelanja keperluan mereka ke kota. Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membeli ramen cup kesukaannya. Setelah sampai ke tempat mereka menyembunyikan kapal selam, mereka langsung berangkat ke pulau selanjutnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh Shion!"

Perjalanan laut kali ini, Naruto melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Dia melihat pusaran air yang besar sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Itu pusaran air, aku akan berbelok ke arah jam 3!" Shion memutar kapal selamnya seraya menambah kecepatannya.

"Shion, pusaran air itu mengikuti kita! Tambah kecepatan!" Naruto yang bertugas memonitor terlihat cemas.

"Baik!"

Terlambat! Pusaran air tersebut sangat cepat dan kapal selam yang di tumpangi Naruto dan Shion masuk kedalam pusaran tersebut. Kapal selam itu terus berputar didalam pusaran air sementara penumpangnya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sampai akhirnya kapal selam yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Shion terlempar dari pusaran dan terlempar ke sebuah pulau es. Walau kapalnya tidak meledak, kapal selam tersebut rusak parah.

Naruto yang pertama sadar langsung membangunkan Shion tanpa menghiraukan semua badannya yang sakit dan terasa remuk. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangan Shion. "Shion."

"..."

"Shion?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto mulai khawatir, dia langsung memeriksa denyut nadi Shion. Normal. Naruto memeriksa kepala Shion dan melihat pelipisnya berdarah. "Dia pasti terbentur..." Naruto langsung mengobatinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shion sadar. "Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"U-ugh ... kita dimana?" Shion duduk dari pembaringannya sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kita ada di sebuah pulau es."

"Pantas saja aku merasa kedinginan." Shion memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memberikan jaket tebal berwana biru dan mantel putih. "Pakai jaket dan mantelmu."

"Terimakasih...," Shion langsung memakainya "...Naru, ayo kita keluar dan lihat keadaan sekitar!"

Naruto menahan Shion agar tetap duduk. "Aku sudah melakukannya. Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Semua permukaan di pulau ini adalah es yang tertutup salju. Aku hanya merasakan ada sekitar 100 lebih binatang buas. Lebih baik kau istirahat ... lihat dirimu! Kau masih terluka dan diluar itu berbahaya!" Naruto terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja...," Shion tersenyum meyakinkan. "...hanya sedikit sakit kok!"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras."

Naruto dan Shion menjelajahi pulau es tersebut. Mereka tidak menemukan apapun kecuali jajaran pohon besar tanpa daun dan hamparan salju.

Sampai suatu ketika Naruto merasakan sesuatu, dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Shion. "Shion! Ada sesuatu yang mengikuti kita! 200 meter dibelakang kita!"

"Kita hadapi mereka!" Mendengar bisikan Naruto membuat Shion menaikkan kewaspadaannya. "Keluarlah, aku tau kau disana!"

Dari balik pepohonan mati, munculah tiga mahluk yang memiliki setengah badan manusia dan dari pinggang kebawah berbadan kambing dengan bulu lebat. Mereka terdiri dari dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Mahluk betina memiliki rupa yang cantik, rambut hijau toska bergelombang, beriris abu dan badan kambingnya berwarna putih. Lelaki pertama berwajah pucat, berambut hitam sebahu dan beriris hijau sementara lelaki kedua berambut spike berwana biru dan beriris biru.

"Kami tersesat dan berniat memperbaiki kapal. Kalian tenang saja, kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian. Kami akan segera pergi dari sini." Naruto meyakinkan dengan senyum lebar andalannya.

Mahluk berambut biru menatap Naruto sinis. "Kalian tidak akan pergi kemanapun karena kalian akan mati disini."

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Shion heran.

"Keberadaan kami tidak boleh ada yang tau, yang tau adalah ancaman, ancaman adalah musuh dan musuh harus dimusnahkan." Mahluk berambut hitam menatap Naruto dan Shion datar.

Shion memasang kuda-kudanya. "Cih! Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita hadapi mereka Naru!"

"Siap!"

Mereka saling bertempur, dua lawan tiga. Naruto lawan 2 mahluk laki-laki, sedangkan Shion melawan yang perempuan.

Naruto kesulitan melawan mereka karena mereka bertempur dengan jarak jauh menggunakan panah sedangkan Naruto tipe bertempur dengan jarak dekat yang mengandalkan kemampuan betarungnya. Naruto mencoba mendekati mereka agar dapat menyentuh dan meledakannya tetapi dengan cepat mereka menjauh. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa lebih gesit tapi keadaanya tidak memungkinkan karena badannya masih terasa sakit akibat benturan-benturan di dalam kapal saat kapalnya terpelanting. 'Sial! Aku tak bisa menghabisi mereka! Tembakan mereka begitu cepat dan akurat! Bisa-bisa aku dan Shion mati.'

Shion yang sudah hampir kehabisan tenaganya mendekat pada Naruto. Dia tidak fokus sehingga tidak menyadari panah yang melayang kearahnya.

"Shion awas!" Naruto menerjang pada Shion

JLEB!

Shion selamat tapi panah tersebut menancap di paha Naruto–sangat dalam.

"Na-Naru ... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shion khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto tersenyum menahan rasa sakitnya. Dia sok kuat padahal tak bisa berdiri lagi.

Para mahluk itu memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan menghujani mereka dengan anak panah. Shion memeluk Naruto–mencoba melindunginya dari anak panah.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Panah-panah itu menembus bahu, tangan dan jantungnya.

"SHI-SHION! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang Shion lakukan.

Para mahluk aneh tersebut menatap Naruto dan Shion datar. Si rambut biru berbalik dan memberi isyarat agar pergi dari sana. "Ayo pergi, mereka sekarat dan akan mati kedinginan."

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu Naru ... aku senang kau baik-baik saja." Shion tersenyum lembut seraya mencabut panah-panah yang menempel dibadannya.

Naruto kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Shion. "Hei hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Uhuk! Uhm ... sepertinnya aku tak akan bertahan." Suara Shion bergetar diselingi batuk yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau bicara apa?! Kau kuat! Kau pasti bertahan hidup!" Naruto menggenggam erat tangan gadis seperjuangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto! aku ingin kau mendengarnya ... aku akan mengucapkannya hanya sekali ... Aku mencintaimu ... walau kau bodoh, seenaknya dan susah diatur aku tetap mencintaimu. Kau orang yang membuatku merasa hidup...," Shion terengah-engah diselingi batuk-batuknya. "...aku sangat bahagia saat bersamamu ... tapi, kurasa waktuku takan lama ... aku ingin kau bahagia ... carilah kebahagiaanmu..."

"Aku juga! Walaupun kau selalu egois ... tapi aku ... aku sangat mencintaimu, Shion!" Naruto tersenyum sendu.

"Terimakasih, aku senang mendengarnya ... berjanjilah padaku kau akan bahagia..." Shion memejamkan matanya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Akan kuusahakan.. " Naruto memeluk Shion erat. "HUAAAAAA! SHION MAAFKAN AKU! MAAFKAN AKU YANG LEMAH DAN BODOH INI! MAAFKAN AKU!"

Naruto menangis pilu meneriakkan dan menumpahkan rasa sedihnya, dia tak peduli dengan panah yang masih menancap di kakinya, dia tak peduli pada luka-lukanya, dan dia tak peduli meski tubuhnya kedinginan. Dia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Shion yang sudah mendingin.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, bocah."

Suara berat yang menggema mengagetkannya.

"SI-SIAPA?" Naruto berteriak karena dia tidak bisa melihatnya walaupun dapat merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku padahal aku didepanmu karena aku adalah iblis. Aku iblis es penunggu pulau ini. Aku akan berbaik hati padamu."

"I-Iblis? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku bisa menghidupkan lagi wanitamu itu."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
